The technology disclosed relates to identification of future activity options. In particular, it relates to identifying future activity options that are similar to a selected future activity, similar to past activities, that meet descriptive language criteria, that form compatible sequences of activities, or that form compatible multi-day sequences of activities. The technology disclosed also relates to rapid and convenient sorting through activity options.
There are abundant sources of information for purchasing plane tickets, booking tables and reading reviews. Some of the sources allow more or less localized searches. Many of the interfaces are cumbersome and require considerable study.
An opportunity arises to develop better interfaces for planning future activities. Better, more easily operated, more resilient and transparent consumer experiences and systems may result.